La hermana de Elliot
by kathe12
Summary: Hola este es mi primer fic así que por favor comprendan la forma de escribir, esta historia se trata sobre cuando Elliot tiene una hermana.
1. Prologo

**ELLIOT P.O.V**

Me acercaba a la habitación donde se encontraba mi madre y mi nueva hermana al principio cuando me dijeron que iba a tener una hermanita me sentí un poco celoso pero ahora ya no, ayer por la noche mi madre tuvo a mi hermanita estoy ansioso por verla.

-Ven hijo- me dijo mi padre

- Ya voy- dije acercándome a él

- Elliot cuando entremos no hagas ruido que podrías molestar a tu hermanita-

Entramos en la habitación donde estaba mi madre y mi hermanita, ella era tan chiquita.

- Elliot acercate – dijo mi madre con mi hermanita en brazos

* * *

Esto es un adelanto par la verdadera historia...


	2. Chapter 1

ELLIOT P.O.V

Me acercaba a la habitación donde se encontraba mi madre y mi nueva hermana al principio cuando me dijeron que iba a tener una hermanita me sentí un poco celoso pero ahora ya no, ayer por la noche mi madre tuvo a mi hermanita, estoy ansioso por verla.

- Ven hijo- me dijo mi padre

- Ya voy- dije acercándome a él

- Elliot cuando entremos no hagas ruido que podrías molestar a tu hermanita-

Entramos en la habitación donde estaba mi madre y mi hermanita, ella era tan chiquita.

- Elliot acércate – dijo mi madre con mi hermanita en brazos.

Al acercarme logre ver su escaso pero hermoso cabello castaño y sus bellos ojos cafés, era muy hermosa.

- Es muy linda – le dije a mi mamá con una enorme sonrisa.

- Es cierto, parece un angelito – dijo mi padre.

- Que nombre le pondrán – le pregunte a mis padres.

- Mmm, creo que será Katherina, es un nombre muy lindo – dijo mi madre con una muy bella sonrisa.

- Es muy lindo - dijo mi padre.

- A mí también me parece muy lindo – les dije a mis padres.

- Entonces ese será su nombre – dijo mi querida madre.

Fueron pasando los meses y mi pequeña hermana iba creciendo, era muy linda, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, desde que nació ella y yo somos muy unidos.

- Elliot – escuche la vocecita de mi hermana llamándome.

- Aquí estoy – le respondí, ella ahora tiene cinco años y yo tengo ocho, siempre he estado a su lado sin importar que suceda.

Ya han pasado dos años sobre esos momentos felices, hace un mes, ocurrió lo más desgarrador de mi vida, aquella explosión que acabo la vida de mis padres y la de mí tierna hermana.

Continúe con las investigaciones de mi padre y logre culminar con el proyecto mew mew, hace casi dos años me case con la persona que más amo Zoey, le devolvió la luz a mi vida, después de lo ocurrido con mi familia, hace poco tuvimos dos hermosas hijas y eso completo mi felicidad pero no esperaba volver a ver aquella sonrisa y esos ojos que le pertenecían a mi pequeña hermana y ahí estaba ella ahora tenía dieciocho años, una figura esbelta, pero esto es imposible, ella murió en aquel accidente, como es posible que este viva y porque se alejó todo este tiempo.


	3. Chapter 2

KATHERINA P.O.V

Mi hermano siempre es tuvo a mi lado cuando éramos pequeños, hasta aquel trágico día, mis padres lograron salvarme, solo corrí hasta ya no poder más, termine dentro de un callejón, estaba muy débil así que perdí el conocimiento, desperté en la habitación de un hospital, las enfermeras y doctores me miraban esperando una respuesta, lo único que hice fue fingir que no recordaba nada, como no sabían quién era la persona que me encontró desmallad acepto hacerse cargo de mí, viví junto a ella como una familia los siguientes cinco años, siempre intentaban hacerme decir algo sobre mi pasado pero yo seguía fingiendo, cuando cumplí quince me mude a Tokyo yo sola, en el tiempo que he estado aquí encontré a mis verdaderos amigos y al amor, ellos son ahora lo que protejo, en un baile que organizaba la familia de mi novio él me iba a presentar a su a abuela. Cuando me la presentó me dijo que tenía que ver a unos amigos cercanos a la familia, ella indicó que era la familia Grant, en ese momento sentí mi universo detenerse, vi acercarse a mi adorado hermano, a su lado estaba una chica pelirroja, supongo que será su esposa y con ellos iba mi abuela.

Familia Grant, ellos son mi nieto y su novia – dijo la abuela de mi novio.

Observe como Elliot me observo de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en mis ojos, vi como su expresión cambio ligeramente, después de tantos años me había reconocido.

Tu… - dijo mi hermano Elliot, asombrando a los presentes en ese lugar.

Acaso se conocen – dijo mi novio.

Pero si eres… - dijo mi abuela dándose cuenta de quién era.

No podía creer lo que sucedía, después que oculte todo durante varios años, creí que mi hermano había muerto pero eso no era cierto.

Elliot se acercó a mí y levanto mi rostro con su mano, nos miramos fijamente, los demás estaban desconcertados excepto mi abuela.

Katherina – menciono mi nombre, no lo había escuchado de sus labios en tanto tiempo.

Creo que fue un impulso, nos abrazamos y deposite mi cabeza en mi pecho soltando unas pocas lágrimas.

No entiendo nada – dijo mi novio.

Me separe de Elliot y lo mire a los ojos, luego pronuncie:

Él es mi hermano – revele todo en ese preciso momento, vi la cara de asombro de mi novio, la de su abuela y la chica que acompañaba a mi hermano.

Que – pronunciaron los tres mencionados anteriormente.


End file.
